


Fire Sparks Her Need

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: What Jealousy Can Do [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Jealousy Fuels Her Fire. Beca finds Kommissar in her hotel room. Things heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Sparks Her Need

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, my hands slipped… So this is my first attempt at smut. Sorry if it’s crap... I don’t really do smut (it’s more that I don’t quite know how to than anything else). I tried my best though. This also ended up so much longer than I was planning it to be, but I suppose that makes up for how short JFHF was. But yeah, the rating on this one jumped up for a reason. Please read at your own discretion. So, you do that, and... I'm gonna go and hide forever now...

Beca had been standing at the door of Kommissar’s hotel room for a good ten minutes now. _Come on, Mitchell, you’ve got this_ , she thought. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but stopped, mentally slapping herself as she remembered the key in her pocket.

A shaky hand fished it out, but she fumbled and dropped it. Beca cursed to herself. “ _Fuck_ … God, Beca, what the hell is wrong with you? She’s just a woman. A tall, sexy glass of artesian, German water– wait _what_?? Ugh, she’s _really_ in my head…” Beca groaned.

The brunette took a deep breath, trying her best to calm her nerves. “Here goes nothing…” She pushed the key into the card reader. As soon as the light flashed green, she quickly stepped into the room, easing the door shut.

Beca let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, and turned to examine the room. She found herself in the living room of a large suite. The door to a bedroom was cracked open, and Beca could hear the sound of running water.

She went to sit on one of the plush couches that the room offered, facing away from the bedroom. To calm her nerves, she retrieved her earphones and phone from her bag, and turned some music on. As it started to play, she got lost in the rhythm, her anxiety almost melting away.

Beca didn’t hear the water stop running. She didn’t hear the bedroom door creak open. She didn’t hear soft footsteps padding toward her. When a hand gently touched her shoulder, she yelped, accidentally pulling her earphones out and falling off the couch.

“For someone who is prone to bumbling ineptitude, you somehow never cease to amaze me, little _Maus_.”

Beca, sprawled on the floor, glared up at the German– which was a huge mistake. Her eyes widened as she took in the blonde’s form. Long bare legs stretched up to black cotton boy shorts, partially covered by a loose black tank top. The woman’s hair was down, still wet from the shower and a towel was draped around her neck.

The brunette quickly looked away, flustered. She busied herself with getting up off the floor and gathering all of her dropped items. “Jeez, is black the _only_ color you people wear?"

Kommissar laughed as she toweled her hair dry. “It’s quite fitting, no? See it as a… what’s the term… morale boost. You, of all people, know how intimidating we like to represent ourselves."

Beca rolled her eyes. “More like sinfully sexy… Shit, I said that out loud, didn’t I? _Damn it_...” She sighed in irritation, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Kommissar chuckled. “So you took my little invitation, hm? _Ich bin froh_.”

Beca froze. _Oh God, I did… What am I doing here? Shit, why did I do this??_ She began panicking internally. The taller woman took notice, and gently grasped her shoulders. Beca looked up, her eyes slightly dazed.

Kommissar was staring back at her, and Beca felt like she was losing herself in the other woman's eyes. The German’s signature smirk crept onto her face once again. “What’s this? I have left the feisty _Maus_ speechless?”

As soon as she saw that _damn smirk_ , something suddenly clicked in the smaller girl's brain and she narrowed her eyes, now remembering why she was here. “You wish.”

Beca launched herself at the blonde goddess, who took it as an invitation to pick her up. The brunette hooked her legs around the other woman’s waist and kissed her fiercely enough to bruise. Kommissar chuckled against her mouth, walking into the bedroom and kicking the door shut behind them. “Oh, a challenge. I like that."

Beca growled, nipping at the taller woman’s ear. “Just shut up and take your damn shirt off.”

Kommissar set her down on the bed and tsked. “So impatient.”

“It’s your fault, you know.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. You’re, like… _illegally_ sexy.”

Kommissar smirked. “Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind."

“I’m serious. Take your shirt off.”

“As you wish.” The German slowly began to slide her tank top up and off. _Oh god, she’s not wearing a bra_. Beca inhaled sharply, a fire stirring in the pit of her belly.

Kommissar took the time to fold the garment and place it on a nearby chair ( _of course she would,_ Beca thought vaguely). “Now you.”

“What?” Beca asked, distracted by the way the taller woman was doing absolutely  _nothing_ to cover herself.

“Your shirt.”

“Oh. R-right…” The brunette quickly moved to take off her own shirt. As soon it was off, the German’s hands were exploring the newly exposed skin, and her lips were suckling at the smaller girl’s neck.

Beca moaned at the sensation, grabbing Kommissar’s biceps for support. The blonde laid her down on the bed, ridding her of her bra in the process and replacing it with her hands. The smaller girl gasped, arching into the other woman’s touch.

Kommissar ran her hands down the expanse of Beca’s abdomen, spreading her fingers across the flat plane of the girl’s stomach. Beca, meanwhile, was struggling to breathe properly, her chest heaving and beads of sweat forming on her brow.

The German leaned her head to the girl’s ear and whispered. “Look at you, little _Maus_. I have done almost nothing, and yet... you’re a hot mess.”

Beca exhaled shakily. “S-so maybe you’re just– _hah_... r-really good at this…”

Kommissar chuckled. “I would hope so.” She turned her attention back to Beca’s body, kissing down her neck, suckling at her collarbone, and continuing to her breasts.

The girl writhed, her hands desperately grasping at the sheets as the German’s tongue scorched circles around her nipples. She cried out when the taller woman blew cool air across them. “ _Ahhh_... you… _bitch_.” She growled through clenched teeth.

Kommissar pulled back, admiring her handiwork. Beca was definitely a hot mess at this point, chest still heaving and strands of hair plastered to her forehead from sweat.

Beca glared at the woman above her, eyes almost black with lust. “Stop… _hah_ … teasing…”

Kommissar pouted in mock disappointment. “Aw… but I want to play with my little _Maus_ …”

“Oh my god, you are _not_ a damn _cat_!“ Beca forced the woman’s head down, their teeth clashing in another bruising kiss. The smaller girl hissed in pain as the impact made her bite her lip, but she distracted herself by exacting revenge on the blonde.

Her hands roughly palmed the German’s breasts, earning a strangled sound like the combination of a grunt and a suppressed moan, and she practically tore the woman’s boy shorts off her legs. Kommissar, finally beginning to lose her edge, gave in to the brunette’s desire.

A hand went to the front of the girl’s pants, deftly undoing the button and pulling the zipper down on her skinny jeans. Said jeans, along with Beca’s soaked underwear, were swiftly pulled down to her knees.

Kommissar’s hand snaked down between Beca’s thighs. Skilled fingers stroked through her folds, periodically jumping up to rub circles around her clit. She easily slid a finger into Beca. The girl groaned. “ _Finally_ …”

As the German carried out her ministrations, she continued to pepper kisses across the brunette’s trembling body, while her other hand played with one of the girl’s erect nipples, rolling and pinching it between her fingers.

The combination of all these stimulations was quickly bringing Beca to the edge, and Kommissar was more than aware of this. Determined, as always, to do the best in everything, she added another finger and increased her speed.

Beca’s hips were now bucking wildly to meet the blonde’s thrusts, and the taller woman had to hold them down with her other hand. She could feel the brunette's inner walls start to clench around her fingers, and she grinned.

As she curled her fingers, pressing right against Beca’s sweet spot, she whispered into the girl’s ear. " _Ich gewinne wieder, Mäuschen_.” Beca came to those words, crying out as her orgasm hit her violently. Kommissar slowed her pace, easing the girl down from the following aftershocks.

She withdrew her hand, carefully licking her fingers clean. Beca, still shaking and breathing heavily, watched her through hooded eyes. Kommissar took the smaller girl into her arms, kissing her lightly, and pulled the sheets over both of them.

“Is this what you needed, little _Maus_?”

“God, yes…” Beca sighed.

The German traced abstract patterns across the girl’s stomach, laughter bubbling from Beca’s chest at the woman’s feather-light touch. “Hey, wait!”

Kommissar raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“ What about you?”

“What _about_ me?"

“Uh… well… don’t you need…?” Beca moved her hand toward the blonde’s nether region, but the taller woman grabbed it, placing a kiss to her palm.

“I appreciate the gesture, but it’s unnecessary. You are tired. Rest. You must preserve energy for your performances.”

Beca opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by her phone buzzing on the bedside table. Kommissar, who was closer to it, glanced at the screen.

_Text from Chloe Beale_

“Your friends are looking for you.”

Beca sighed, dropping her head on the pillow. “Let them look.”

Kommissar nodded, wrapping her arms back around the smaller girl, who snuggled closer. A yawn escaped her, at which the German smiled and gently patted her cheek.

“Get some rest, _Mäuschen_. You’ll definitely need it.”

As Beca was starting to drift off to sleep, she vaguely heard the woman speak up once more. “And if you need _anything_ again… let me know. I would be happy to help.”

With that, Beca was sound asleep, a satisfied smile gracing her features.

~~~~~

**Translations**

_Ich bin froh_ – I’m glad

 _Ich gewinne wieder, Mäuschen_ – I win again, little mouse


End file.
